The Perfect Gift for You Is Me
by Bramblerose4
Summary: This was a Christmas Gift to me from Vanessa Masters who gave me permission to post here. Rex and Noah exchange Christmas gifts. Established Noex.


**A/N: This was a Christmas Gift to me from Vanessa Masters who said it was okay for me to re-post on my author's page. So, here I am posting it! I really enjoyed it and hope that you do too!**

**The Perfect Gift for You Is Me**

Noah smiled as he and Rex sat down in the living room of their house, granted it was Noah's Mom's house as she had bought it, but it had been a graduation present from her so it WAS Technically Their house.

The fireplace in the living room was probably the best part of the house, roaring and crackling as the two young men sat across from each other and smiled. A blanket was spread out, the couch was to the side of them and the Christmas tree glimmered with the twinkling lights and ornaments with present from Friends and family underneath it.

It was the Christmas Eve and the two were exchanging gifts; Noah had given Rex HIS gift, an _entire_ week off from Providence.

It had taken some prying and wheedling from Noah, along with a threat to sic Vanessa on White Knight, before the agreed week off was given.

As the two sat on the blanket spread out in front of the fire Noah looked at Rex expectantly, wondering what HIS gift to him would be.

The two were enjoying the first two days of Rex's day off together, a little dinner, some TV and now some quiet time together before heading to bed.

Rex was happy; he couldn't think of ANY way his life could've turned out better, he had his memories back, a brother, and a new family with Noah and his adopted mother and siblings.

The whole thing seemed like a wonderful dream, but thankfully it was ALL real.

Still, it had taken FOREVER to find the PERFECT gift for Noah; he searched the town, internet and his mind for the Right Gift to give to him.

As always, Vanessa Masters, Noah's adopted mother, came through with a little pearl of wisdom.

"Sweetheart, Noah-bear has everything he _needs_, give him something he wants." Vanessa had replied, when Rex came to her house and beseeched her to help him come up with an idea for Christmas.

"Noah..." Rex spoke, gaining Noah's attention more directly by focusing on Rex's determined eyes, which seemed to glow with the light from the fireplace reflecting off of them.

"Yes, Rex?" Noah replied.

"I...I couldn't think of what I could give you for Christmas, something you needed...because, you don't _need_ anything. You're happy, healthy and have me and your family," smiled Rex, who stood up and, as Noah watched curiously, went over to the closet under the stairs and reached in to pull out a black bag. Walking on over he dropped down to sit Indian Style in front of Noah, before holding the black bag out to him.

"So, I'm giving you something you've always wanted."

Noah was curious now, reaching into the bag he pulled out a very large stack of notebooks, tied together with a red ribbon, holding them together as Noah stared at them in confusion.

"What are they?" chuckled Noah in bewilderment.

"Just look through them." Rex smiled, leaning back on the palm of his hands, confident his present would be received well.

Noah gave him an odd glance, before undoing the ribbon and flipping through the pages and what he saw, shocked him.

Pictures, notes, journal entries and even a few newspaper clippings, all detailing Rex in some way, also Noah was mentioned in them, or featured in several of the pictures.

"What is this?" questioned Noah.

"Me," simply stated Rex leaning forward to flip the pages of the book to show more to Noah, "every minute of my life I can remember written down, every picture of me or you together since I joined Providence, every Newspaper clipping detailing my greatest achievements." He paused to scrunch up his nose in a cocky little way. "With you, coincidentally enough, at my side."

Noah was stunned, the newspaper clipping detailing their entering the Ping-Pong contest, the graduation ceremony of Noah's, Rex's Graduation from earning his G.E.D. all the way to attending Noah's Mom and Step-dad Callan's wedding. There was even a clip mentioning Rex pursuing and curing Vanessa when Van Kleiss had forcibly turned her into a Shark-EVO that sunk there were the journal entries, a few were centered around meeting Noah, going on adventures with Noah, goofing off with Noah, missions and training with Six and Holiday, eating pizza with Noah, celebrating Birthday's with Noah and so on.

"I don't get it; you're giving me your memorabilia?" Spoke Noah.

"No." Rex shook his head, smiling as he chuckled, eyes shut for a moment before he looked up and deeply into Noah's eyes. "I'm giving you ME."

Rex's hands covered Noah's, who dropped the book, a little startled at Rex's declaration.

"You've given me SOOO much, Noah." Rex breathed softly, stroking his thumbs over Noah's hands, leaning closely to press his forehead against the blondes.

"A friend, a companion, confidant, lover and most importantly, you gave me your Mom." Noah pulled back with a scrunched up frown of disbelief. Rex laughed at the expression. "Yeah, I know…'YOUR GRATEFUL FOR HER!?' but you gotta realize, before her...I never really HAD someone who I could consider a mother figure, someone who loved me, cared about me DESPITE my strangeness and FOR my strangeness, who knew NOTHING about me but opened her home to me...and brought me YOU." Rex finished with a jerk of his chin toward Noah.

"What about Holiday?" Noah teased bemused.

"Naah." Rex argued. "Holiday was more of a...Hot Older Teacher Figure to me."

"Not winning points here, Rex." Groused Noah, who blushed when Rex winked and smirked that heated smirk of his.

"But I realized TWO things, ONE: I had a thing for blondes." Rex slid his arms under Noah's to pull him closer, causing the boy to gulp, but flush pleased by the action and comment. "And TWO: There's NOTHING more I could give you, then ME." He pulled away to pat the stack of books between them with a satisfied smile.

"I remember V, saying 'there's nothing and nobody I can remember Noah wanting or loving more then YOU, Rex. I hope you can give him what he Wants and Needs.'" Noah opened his eyes wider at hearing Rex say that.

"Mom said that?"

"Yeah. Before we were seriously dating and I realized I'd met someone _almost _as perfect as me, for me." Closing one eye with a grin as Noah shoved him slightly, but yelped when Rex pulled him down with him, as Rex lay on his back on the blanket covered floor.

His arms wrapped around Noah's waist and he leaned up to press a soft, sweet kiss to Noah's lips as they lay there, soaking in the silence and the fire crackle in the moment being shared between them.

"Those books are everything about me, everything I have been and possibly ALL I will be...so, I can offer you nothing less than my Soul and memories to you, Noah Nixon- Masters-Callan." Cupping his Noah's face he pulled back from the kiss to stare deeply into Noah's eyes, which shone from how touched he felt by Rex's gesture. "So...will you take me?" Rex asked, giving Noah a wry grin. "Take me as your Christmas Present? All of me and all I have been?"

Noah couldn't speak for a while...but wrapped his arms around Rex and planted the longest and deepest kiss he could on Rex. It went on and on until they broke apart and panted for breath.

"So, I take it that's a "Yes?" Chuckled Rex.

Noah lifted his head up to give Rex an amused stare. "What do you think?"

"I think I picked the right Christmas present."

"Exactly," murmured Noah, who leaned forward to press a peck on Rex's lips. "I don't think ANY Christmas present I EVER had or EVER will, can compare to You Mr. Salazar."

"Please, Mr. Salazar is my Father." Rex teased, his voice taking on a deep, seductive and heavy accented tone. "Call me, Alexander." Rex purred, as Noah shook his head and stood up, pulling Rex up with him.

"Well, Mr. Salazar," joked Noah. "You coming upstairs?"

"What for?" asked Rex.

"For YOUR Christmas Present, I believe you gave me yourself." Noah pulled back, eyes lidded as he gave a heavy, smoky stare aimed at Rex. "So, I probably should give you MYSELF to be even."

Noah turned to head around the couch and upstairs, eyes pinned on Rex, who grinned widely as he slowly walked after Noah.

"Merry Christmas to me then," beamed Rex, before quickly lifting Noah up bridal style and hurrying upstairs to enjoy his Christmas Present.

**Thou, the UN-wrapping of the gift was enjoyed by BOTH parties in This Writer's opinion.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! Hope you're enjoying the Holiday with Loved Ones and Family.**

**Stay Safe and Happy.**


End file.
